Gone Fishin'
Log Title: Gone Fishin' Characters: Jeremiah Witwicky (SG), Spike Witwicky (SG), Sparkplug Witwicky (SG), Buster Witwicky (SG) Location: Cleveland, OH Date: 1978 TP: Flashbacks, Shattered Glass TP 'Summary: Seeing his available time with his grandchildren getting fewer and further between visits, Jeremiah decides to make the most of his time, encouraging his grandson to never give up. ' Category:1978 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP It's been years since Jeremiah and his ex-wife reconciled. As a result, both have agreed to go up and visit their beloved grandchildren as well as voice concern over their son's rampant drunkedness and abusive behavior. Margaret agreed to take Buster out to the mall for a cheeseburger while Jeremiah wanted to take Sparkplug and his son to the park to fish. However, Sparkplug wanted nothing to do with it, opting to use the child-free hours to hang out with his ever-dwindling friend base at a bar. At the lake, Jeremiah calmly helps his accident-prone son bait his hook and eventually cast it into the still lake. Wearing a fisherman's cap, Spike tells his grandfather about the exploits of the Superfriends and Spiderman on Saturday morning TV. Jeremiah listens and laughs occasionally. "It sounds like your heroes have a lot of good qualities - courage, devotion to friendship..." Spike nods eagerly. "And they can smash a bolder too!" Jeremiah laughs. "Well, I guess that could come in handy every now and then." Spike looks out at the lake, occasionally pulling the lure back to the boat. "This is nice... dad never does stuff like this." Jeremiah listens intently and lets out a sigh. Spike looks at his grandfather, making a face. "Did I really cause my mom to leave? That's what he said." Jermiah shakes his head adamantly. "No, no - I... son - I mean, Spike - your dad's just... angry at the divorce. And I don't want to call him a liar, but there's no other way to call it - that is a flat-out lie. Your mother... for whatever reason - it just wasn't working out - and she had to leave. But it had nothing to do with you." Spike nods, tapping his bare feet on the boat bed. He looks up at Jeremiah. "He hits... a lot. Not just me either..." Jeremiah closes his eyes and breathes a sad sigh out his nose. "I'll talk to him about that tonight, I promise." Jeremiah then secures his fishing rod in place and then looks at Spike. "I wish you didn't have to live like this. I wish there was something more I could do. And I hate to ask this of you, because it's too much to ask for anyone of your age, but I've been praying a lot on this. And I believe that God wants you to do an important mission." Spike's eyes widen as he hears this and he sets the fishing rod down and looks at his grandfather. Folding his arms, Jeremiah leans in and gives Spike an intense look. "If I'm not here - from this point on, you're going to have to protect your little brother until he's able to protect himself. That means help him with his homework, keep him out of his father's way when he gets mad. And teach him the ways of the Bible." Spike's eyes widen even more, just feeling like he got tasked with finding The Ark or The Holy Grail. Jeremiah reaches to the back of his neck and unclamps his cross. The faded gold cross spirals into his hand and he hands it to his grandson. "This has helped get me through many tough times, and I think it's safe to say now that I shall pass it onto you. I think you may need it more than I do right now." He places the cross necklace in Spike's tiny hand and then squeezes Spike's hand. "No matter what, you and Buster will need to look out for each other. But for now, you'll have to be his protector. And if you get into trouble, I want you to squeeze this cross as hard as you can and say a prayer with all your heart! And if put all of your heart into it, I'll hear it, and I'll say a prayer too." He then lets go and looks at his grandson, "And you're going to have to be the role model that your father currently isn't capable of being to your brother. That means doing good in school, saying your prayers, and helping out your fellow neighbor. Get to Sunday school as much as you can, but if you can't - just think about what your Superhero friends would do - Batman, Superman, Spiderman... and you do the same thing." Spike nods soberly. Jeremiah pats Spike's shoulder. "God rarely calls on us when we're ready. But it's how we respond that makes us as heroic as your super heroes." He nods at Spike. "And I have every ounce of faith that you'll come through. If things get difficult, you just clutch that cross and you say a prayer and I know God will listen." Spike looks up and nods respectfully to his grandfather. "I will sir. I promise, I'll protect my brother. I won't let you down." Jeremiah gives his grandson a reassuring smile and then helps him cast another lure.